


Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Baroness Von Gunther

by xxx111222333xxx



Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Baroness - Freeform, Erotica, F/F, Kissing, Superheroine, Topless, Wonder Woman Defeated, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx111222333xxx/pseuds/xxx111222333xxx
Summary: A reversal of Wonder Woman Meets Baroness Von Gunther in which the Baroness captures Wonder Woman and adjourns to a different room before escaping.  Follows up Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Agent M.
Comments: 1





	Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Baroness Von Gunther

Wonder Woman has arrived at the home of Arthur Deal III to save Steve Trevor, clear his name and retrieve her golden lasso. Inside the home, Baroness Von Gunther waits as Arthur and Nazi henchmen have Steve tied to a chair. "When Wonder Woman arrives, I'll be waiting for her. She and I are going to have a talk first before we bring her to Major Trevor," she declares to the room before stepping out.

Moments later, Wonder Woman has arrived. She checks the address and then the car's license plate to make sure she is in the right location. Standing outside, she is ready to spring into action, but before she can, she feels the lasso corral her. She is now captured by her own lasso and looking over, she sees the Baroness holding it, grinning.

"Baroness!" Wonder Woman exclaims, unable to break the binding of her lasso.

"Yes Wonder Woman, I've been expecting you," replies the Baroness. "Let's go inside and have a talk among ladies."

Captured, Wonder Woman can only muster, "You don't strike me as much of a lady at the moment, Baroness," before being led inside to another part of the house, away from the others. She is marched into a bedroom and offers a defiant, "Whatever your plans are, Miss Von Gunther we will defeat you."

"Not this time, Wonder Woman. I have the upper hand. I have your lasso and now I have you. Sit down on the bed," commands the Baroness. Having to obey her command while bound by her own lasso, Wonder Woman sits on the foot of the bed. She looks up at her captor who slides her right hand up the heroine's right thigh, taking in her satin tights.

"Your nylons are quite smooth. They're soothing to the touch. I like your uniform," remarks the Baroness as she continues sliding her hand up Wonder Woman's body. Wonder Woman tenses up, trying not to feel aroused. The Baroness brings her hand to the heroine's breasts and now slides her body behind the captured Wonder Woman, both hands massaging those breasts while still holding on to the lasso.

"So your plan is to simply fondle me?" asks Wonder Woman.

"No," replies the Baroness, "But I do take delight in it. I understand this lasso compels who it binds to tell the truth?"

"Yes," Wonder Woman answers.

The Baroness slides her hands over Wonder Woman's body from the breasts to her thighs. "Tell me," she requests, "What is your relationship with Major Trevor?"

Feeling compelled to answer, but also becoming more aroused by the Baroness's touch, Wonder Woman replies, "He is my friend. I want to protect him."

"Does he arouse you sexually?" asks the Baroness.

"I don't know," replies Wonder Woman, giving off a soft moan from the Baroness's hands.

"Does this arouse you, Wonder Woman?" asks the Baroness as she pulls the heroine's top down, revealing her breasts before rubbing the nipples with her thumbs. She can feel Wonder Woman's body responding to her own heavy breathing as she responds "Yes, Baroness."

"I see," the Baroness says with a grin. Wonder Woman turns her face towards the Baroness and the Baroness makes her next command.

"Kiss me."

"Yes, Baroness," Wonder Woman says in submission. She leans in and kisses the Baroness's lips as the Baroness continues fondling her.

"I have a colleague in Europe who would love to meet you sometime. Perhaps if you can survive the night that can be arranged," the Baroness says to Wonder Woman who can only nod before being kissed again. As their kiss grows more passionate, the Baroness reaches into a secret pocket of her black dress and pulls out a small item.

"I would love to continue this longer, but I'm afraid we don't have much time," the Baroness says before squeezing the small item, sending a gas into Wonder Woman's senses which then puts her to sleep. The Baroness holds the unconscious Wonder Woman in her arms and then fixes the heroine's top to cover her breasts again. She will soon inform the others where Wonder Woman is in the house and have her brought to the still bound Steve Trevor. As the Baroness escapes into the night, Steve and Wonder Woman eventually free themselves. But Wonder Woman will have to spend the rest of the night thinking of how Baroness Von Gunther made her endure an Erotic Defeat.


End file.
